How to Give a Ninja a Surprise Birthday Party
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: Pre-Invasion, no pairings. KF remembers that it's Robin's "birthday" and tells the team. For Egoats. K for freaking someone out.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EGOATS!**

**This one's for you, even though you probably have never seen this fandom before . . . whatever.**

**I know this isn't really his birthday. If you're a big stickler to the facts, (Which I normally am . . . unless it's an AU) he told KF a different date than his actually birthday.**

**Does anyone know when YJ Grayson's birthday is?**

**This is Grayson's 14th "birthday".**

**Pre-Zatanna, Pre-Rocket, Pre-Season 2 **

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

How to Give a Ninja a Surprise Birthday Party

"Wally!"

Kid Flash looked up from stuffing his mouth with cookies. "Yes, beautiful?" He asked, though it came out as "Wef, poo-ifle?"

M'gann M'orzz, Miss Martian, shook her head at him. "Save some cookies for the others!"

Wally rolled his eyes.

Of course, that would be when the rest of the team, sans a certain Boy Ninja, walked in. "Baywatch! Don't be rude!" Artemis snapped, smacking Wally upside the head.

"OW! Hey, watch it, um, you stupid . . ." Wally started muttering to himself.

Artemis grinned. "See, you can't even come up with a decent insult!"

Wally shook his head furiously. "No, no. I just remembered. Today's Rob's birthday!"

* * *

Robin walked in the room filled with furious whispering, and raised an eyebrow when he saw the rest of his team. Wally was trying to look innocent (even though it was obvious he was struggling to hide a huge grin), M'gann didn't even try to mask her excited emotions, and Superboy and Kaldur were emotionless (even though there was a glimmer of . . . excitement? . . . in their eyes), but Artemis actually managed to hide her real expression under a bored one.

"So," He said conversationally. "What are you guys up to?"

KF started spluttering, and everyone else forced smiles on their faces. "Nothing," Artemis said.

Robin was fairly impressed by her expression-hiding skills. She actually looked innocent. As innocent as an ex assassin could get, anyway.

He walked through the kitchen to snatch his sunglasses off the living room couch before walking out of the room again, throwing a suspicious look over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of sight, he doubled back and hid in the shadows, melting into them easily. He really usually wasn't one to eavesdrop on his friends, but it looked like they were up to something . . . and he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"So, who'll distract him so we can set up the Birthday Party?"

Robin frowned at Wally's words. His birthday wasn't for . . . oh. He remembered now. He had told Wally he was born on February 15th, 1999, to preserve his secret ID.

He sighed, and walked into the room again. "I'm gonna go patrol Gotham. See you later." He highfived KF as he went past, cape swishing majestically. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw Artemis' and M'gann's eyes snap to it. "As a friend of mine once said," He muttered, "Chicks dig the cape."

* * *

As soon as Robin was gone, they started planning. KF, Superboy, and Kaldur went to get decorations, and Artemis and M'gann started cooking food.

Soon, the whole cave was decorated, and food was laid out on a table. As a joke, Kid Flash had insisted on getting a Batman/Robin themed tablecloth.

Kid Flash then ran to the light switch and flipped it off. "Everyone, hiding places!" He whisper-yelled.

"_Recognised. Robin. B. 0. 1._"

* * *

Robin stepped into the room, and noticed in a split-second that it was dark. He smirked, and pushed off into the rafters.

The lights switched on, and everyone jumped out, yelling, "Surprise!" But then, stopped, confused, when they saw no one.

Robin snickered into his hand, then jumped down from the beams quietly behind KF. He tapped his best friend on the shoulder. "BOO!" He yelled, and everyone but Artemis jumped, both M'gann and KF letting out girly screams, before KF zipped over to hide behind Artemis, then zooming back over to Robin once he saw who he was hiding behind.

Robin cackled with mirth, completely in hysterics. "And that, my friends," He choked out between cackles, "Is how you give a ninja a surprise birthday party. _You can't._"

* * *

**Ooo! Can anyone find the Tim Drake reference? :)**

**Happy Birthday, again, Egoats! (I chose Robin b/c he's a ninja, and Egoats is a certified ninja, so. Yeah!)**

**(Everyone who isn't Egoats and likes Harry Potter and the Hunger Games, please look at her stories! It's her birthday, so please?)**


End file.
